YuGiOh! And the Five Elemental Jewels
by JuliaHVTxForever
Summary: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh! Pokemon combination story. Yugi, Bakura, and Marik have entered the world of Pokemon by some mysterious force. His granfather and the rest of the gang can't find him! Read to learn more about it!


Yeah this is want happens when you leave me home alone with TV and computer for too long these weird story ideas pop into my head

_Yeah this is want happens when you leave me home alone with TV and computer for too long these weird story ideas pop into my head. Oh well at least some people might enjoy it. It might be kind of long so sorry about that! Enjoy Five Jewels chapter 1- A letter and the truth!_

_**Five Jewels chapter 1- A Letter and the Truth!**_

_Start_

Beep beep beep _Good morning Domino City it's a beautiful morning here and more sunshine coming, the week is lookin great for kite flying or even some time by the pool._Click Yugi rolled over and turned off his radio alarm clock, he sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes "Yeah time by the pool, that's really going to happen in the middle of winter." He pulled off his blankets making a shiver run up his legs, Yugi shoved his feet into his slippers making his way slowly to the shower. His grandfather would be up by the time he got out of the shower, he hoped. Last few days his grandfather had been a bit…unusual. He seemed depressed or something, he cried himself to sleep last night. He also kept looking at one picture in particular but whenever Yugi asked about it he would shove it in a drawer and say it was nothing. Yugi wondered if it had anything to do with his mom, she died right around this time so maybe his grandfather was thinking about her. Yugi missed her too of course but he never really knew her, she died when he was about five months old but she had been in the hospital all those months. Yugi opened the bathroom door to see that there where no towels on the towel rack, he ran to the towel closet opening it enough that he could grab a towel then shut the door really fast. The closet was a bit….messy is the best way to describe it. Pretty much if you open the door all the way towels and bed sheets would fall on you, burying you would be a bit more accurate. Yugi grabbed one towel and had just been shutting the door when something hit the door; two something's to be exact. Yugi carefully open the door again grabbing whatever had hit the door, pulling them out it was two very old stuffed animals. They looked a little funny to Yugi; one looked like a bright orange teddy bear with a pale yellow crescent moon on it's forehead with black beady eyes, it was licking its fingers…he thought. The other look like a purple monkey with a long tail, it had a third hand on end of the tail. Yugi couldn't remember getting these at anytime in his life, they smelled fairly old and they were very dusty. Yugi set them under his bed, then headed for the shower. Once he was in the restroom his stomach heaved and he suddenly felt really sick. He ran for the toilet and threw up. Clutching the toilet Yugi looked up just as his grandfather came into the bathroom, Yugi didn't say anything just leaned over and threw up again when his head felt num. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was his grandfather walking towards him.

When Yugi awoke his grandfather had him on his bed with the blankets up to his chin, he also had a thermometer in his mouth. His grandfather took it out to check to see if he had a fever, Yugi looked at his grandfather. His grandfather shook his head "You don't have a fever but you don't get sick usually without a fever." He brushed his hand against Yugi forehead, Yugi knew he was right. The only times he got sick was when he had a fever, but him having a fever when sick was rare enough has it is. His grandfather seemed concerned "I don't want you going to school okay? You may not be running a fever but still I don't think you're up to it." With that he gave Yugi some Nyquil so he would go to sleep. His grandfather left his room, Yugi grabbed the two stuffed animals from under his bed. He wasn't sure if he was suppose to have them or not but he like how he it felt when he had them in his arms, like he was hugging his family or something. He suddenly became very sleepy so he let his eyes close.

Yugi dreamt a lot, he was use to it but this dream was just plain weird. Yugi's vision was horrible, his hearing was alright through. He heard a lot of voices; two men and two woman, they were all talking really fast. But he did manage to make out one voice, he didn't know who it was but he could understand what they were saying "Yes, he is adorable. Hi there!" he heard(the last part was in baby talk) "Boogie boogie woogie!" he heard in baby talk " Honey! He won't learn to talk if you keep talking to him like that!" a female voice laughed. That's the last bit he heard before he woke himself up, he sat up in bed "Okay that was creepy yet familiar…" Yugi muttered to himself. Yugi glanced at his clock, it read two pm "Good grief! Now I know what to take when I can't sleep at night!" he climbed out of bed to get a glass of water, his grandfather opened the door just as Yugi had gotten up "Oh. Well looks like you finally woke up! I was beginning to think you had slipped into a coma." He walked over. Yugi smiled "I was just getting out of bed to get a drink of water." He explained has he stuffed the toys under his pillow, his grandfather had a glass in his hands full of green liquid. He held it towards Yugi "Your Aunt Mercy came by, she said something about a meeting here in town, once she heard you were sick she insisted on making this….drink with a cabbage and a handful of grass" Yugi pinched his nose shut, it smelled funny. He took it and (while holding his nose shut) he swallowed it down then ran for his bathroom to drink out of the sink. Yugi gagged even after he swallowed a few gulps of water "Ugh." He whined has he returned to his room, his grandfather now had a letter in his hand "I forgot, this came for you today." He handed the letter over then left the room, Yugi looked over the letter. It looked like any other letter that he had received only it had a old seal on the back of it, it looked like a flower with each of the seven colors of the rainbow decorating it. Yugi carefully removed the seal and opened the two page letter as he read his eyes grew bigger and bigger. The letter read the following:

_**To my Son,**_

_**Your grandfather has probably told you nothing about me, I understand that. But there comes a time that someone who cares about a loved one goes a little too far; your grandfather has stepped over the line between protecting you and being ridiculous. **_

_**We have never because your grandfather refused to give me information about you, so I became curious and started digging around in some of files at the libraries and any place official government documents are held. I had no luck till someone came and asked what was I looking for, once I explained I was looking for you and they gave me a file. I don't know the man's name who helped me but he respects you quite a bit for some odd reason. I don't know any more than that.**_

_**To explain who is writing to you, well to be blunt, I am your father. My name is Koga, I have one other child other than you. Her name is Jamie **_(For all you who are confused about who Jamie is, Jamie is Koga's daughter who you meet in the Gold, Sliver, and Crystal version. Since in those games Koga is a Elite Four member for the Johto region she runs the gym) _**and she is your older sister **_(I think she's around Twenty-one) _**but I have missed seeing you grow up. I wonder if your grandfather has ever let you see the stuff animals I got you when you where first born since you arrived in Domino City. I am sorry about the fate of my dear sweet wife, but it's comforting to know that my son lives.**_

_**I know your grandfather was just concerned for your well being but taking you away from me and never telling me what's going on in your life was just too much to bare. I assumed you died. Your grandfather doesn't know what I have planned but I'm coming for a visit. You can tell your grandfather that much, but this next part you need to keep a secret from him. I'm planning on taking you home with me, and if that means sneaking you out of the house while he's asleep then so be it!**_

_**I know you love your grandfather quite a bit so it does pain me a little to take you away like this. Now don't assume I don't care about him too, I do really like him, I mean his my father-in-law for crying out loud! But I think he's gone a bit far just to keep you away from me! But that's because of where I live…I'll explain that when I arrive at your house. I hope you don't hate me too much for doing this. I love you and will be seeing you in about a week or so. **_

_** With all my love**_

_** Your father, Koga**_

Yugi dropped the letter on the floor, tears were brimming in his eyes. His father was a live?! Yugi had always been told that his father had died at sea and his body had never been found! His grandfather had lied to him?! Yugi ran down stairs with the letter in his hand and ran to where his grandfather stood behind the counter, Yugi's eyes were overflowing with tears. His grandfather looked concerned "What is it…" he started when Yugi thrust the first page of the letter at his grandfather, his grandfather looked confused and took the letter from his hand gently "Is it true?!" Yugi asked while letting his tears roll down his face, his grandfather quickly scanned the letter and looked up at Yugi "Is what that man saying true?!" he repeated louder this time. His grandfather looked at the letter for a long time then finally said "Yes. What he is saying is true. Koga is your father."

Yugi looked shocked at his grandfather for a moment "You…you lied to me? All these years those stories about my father drowning at sea where a lie?" Yugi stood there with his tears coming down more rapidly than earlier, his grandfather walk towards him reaching his hand out to touch his shoulder but Yugi shoved it away "Stay away from you liar!" Yugi yelled while wiping a few tears away. Yugi's grandfather looked at him "Yugi…I…" Yugi glared at his grandfather "SHUT UP! I hate you!" he yelled then ran up the stairs and slammed his door shut. His grandfather sat down in a chair then sobbed "First I lose my sweet Ellen and now I'm going to lose my grandson?" he bawled into his hands.

_**Five Jewels chapter 1- A Letter and the Truth!**_

_End_


End file.
